Next to Me SEQUEL
by Red0313
Summary: Part two


Mulder if you don't shower I am leaving you behind!" I was getting frustrated with Mulder. We had finally made our relationship physical, and he spent a lot of time at my place. He stayed the night last night, because we were going to my mother's house for my niece's birthday party early. This summer we had gone to my mom's house and we hadn't been in a physical relationship, and six months later we are. I was borderline excited and extremely nervous. I don't know why I was nervous. My mom will be excited, to say the least.

"Scully, I smell fine." Mulder was refusing a shower, and I have no idea why. I think he just likes to frustrate me. I say, "okay, Mulder, have it your way. You aren't going with me. I am leaving in fifteen minutes; make your decision." I knew he would shower. I knew he would follow me. I gave him my best pout, and he stomped his way to the shower. He can't resist my baby blues, as he so eloquently put it the other night. I can't say I have him trained. I think we both have each other trained.

Fifteen minutes later, Mulder smells fantastic and I am content. I have won this one. "Thank you, Mulder." I really do appreciate when he gives in to me. "This is our first time at my mom's that we are in a relationship. I don't want to screw anything up." I watch him roll his eyes. "Scully, don't be ridiculous. We have been dating for over two years now." Why does he have to read my mind. "Yes, Mulder, but we are now intimate. That is a big thing for my mother, especially since we aren't married. Just promise you will be on your best behavior, and no sexual innuendos!" I find them hilarious, but I know my mom would cringe. "As you wish, Princess!" I smack him and pull him out the door.

We arrive at my mother's house, it is a blizzard out, and a little red headed girl runs up to welcome us without a coat on. I wrap her in my coat to keep her warm. "Arriana, what are you doing out here in this cold?" Arriana is the second love of my life. She is Charlie's little girl, and she looks just like him. She hugs me and all my problems just fade away. She looks at Mulder and says, "hey, Foxy, I missed you!" One night I had a glass or two of wine and told my sister-in-law his name was Fox, and that he was definitely foxy. Apparently Arriana overheard us, because she hasn't stopped calling him that since she met him. Mulder looks at me and says, "Scully why does she call me that?" I am sure he has a general idea, but he wants to hear the story out of my mouth. He loves when I feed his ego. I just say, "Mulder, your first name is Fox, I am sure that's where she got it from." He gives me a little smile and let's me off the hook.

We walk into my mother's house and take off our coats. Just then my mom walks in and catches Mulder brushing snow out of my hair playfully. My mother catches my eyes and gives me a knowing smile. "Mom, I've missed you!" I try distracting her. But, she has seen our loving banter and knows we are intimate immediately. "I missed you to, Dana! And Fox, it is always lovely to see you!" She hugs me and whispers in my ear, " You're practically glowing, Dana. I told you so." I scoff, but I know she is absolutely correct.

We walk into the house fully, and I see it is over run with children. "Wow, Savanna has her hands full." Savanna is Charlie's wife. "Yes, I do. Can I get some help over here," Savanna says from the kitchen. "Hey, Vanna!" I missed her. I don't get very much girl interaction, so I am pleased to see her. "Hey, Danes." " What do you need help with," I ask her. "Well, I need to dish out the birthday cake." " Sounds easy to me." Mulder speaks up, "what can I help with?" Vanna gives him the job of hooking up the VCR so that the girls can watch The Little Mermaid. He looks a little displeased, because he knows he will be roped into watching it with us. I give him my baby blues, and he smiles and says, "that shouldn't be a problem at all!" Did I ever tell you how amazing he is. "Dana, I don't know how you get him to help out so easily, but I wouldn't mind knowing your secret." I smirk and say, "It's all in the eyes. You just have to look into his eyes, and give him a little pout! They can't resist." I know it's not just my eyes that gets Mulder's attention. I am sure it's because he loves me and the sex, but I am not about ready to tell her that. "Well, I am going to have to test your little theory on your brother. It's like pulling teeth to get him to do anything." I laugh because I know how Charlie can get. "Yeah, he was always a bit dramatic, even as a child." We giggle together and then set the table. Mulder has just finished hooking the VCR up and walks into the kitchen. I look up at him, and I give him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, Mulder. If you don't want to watch it with us, you can always go hang out with Bill and Charlie in the garage. I think they are watching a basketball game later." "Scully, didn't I tell you The Little Mermaid is my all time favorite movie?" I know he would rather die that hang out with Bill, but I still wanted to give him that option. "Mulder, that's why I love you!"

"Alright, who wants to watch The Little Mermaid and drink some sea milk?" Savanna is the most creative person I know. She took milk and threw in some blue food coloring and named it sea milk. She is a genius. All the kids love her. This morning, they were outside coloring the snow with squirt bottles filled with food coloring. The back yard looks like Picasso threw up. Mulder yells, "I would love some sea milk... is it green?" "Foxy, don't be silly. Sea milk is blue," yells Arriana. "Well, thank you for educating me, Miss Arriana." Mulder looks over to me and says, "are you sure she isn't your child? She sure has your hate for me." "Ha-ha, Mulder. She loves you just as much as I do, probably more." I wink at him, and he gasps.

"Foxy, are you going to watch The Little Mermaid with us," questions my little niece who inherited the Scully eyes and my pout. "Arriana, I would not miss it for the world. In fact, Ariel happens to be my Disney crush. I have a thing for red heads." I blush and smack Mulder. I told him no innuendos. "What, Scully? You know it's true!" Mulder loves seeing how far he can push me, and I secretly love it.

Arriana gets up and pushes play, and the movie starts to roll. I walk into the kitchen to grab Mulder and me some beer, and my mom is waiting for me. "So, how long has it been." She is smirking so I decide to toy with her. "What are you talking about?" "Dana, you know what I am talking about. You can't keep me in the dark forever; it's too obvious, especially with his little jokes." I did not know my mom heard all of his sexual jokes. I blush a deep red, and I make a note to self to smack Mulder. "Fine. We finally made it official about a month ago. And before you ask, yes, I am happier." "oh dear, I wasn't going to ask. I can see it in your face! I am just relieved that you both allowed yourself some happiness." I know, mom." Truth be told, I was glad we both granted ourselves this happiness."

I walk back into the living room carrying two beers, and plop down happily next to Mulder. "Welcome back! You just missed the part where Flounder was almost shark food! Don't worry though, Ariel saved him, " Mulder jokes. "Mulder, I've seen this movie over three dozen times. I even know the lyrics to the song she sings." "You're kidding, " says a disbelieving Mulder. " Sometime, if we are stuck in the woods again, you should sing that to me, instead of that Jeremiah song." "Ha! You better not take me to the woods again!"

All the kids are watching the movie, inside their sleeping bags, content as ever. Mulder and I are cuddled up on the couch together, while he snores. I really don't blame him. This isn't his genre. I get the girl's attention and point to a sleeping Mulder. The first rule of sleep over is to never fall asleep. Arriana sees Mulder has fallen asleep and grabs the shaving cream in a blink of an eye. I motion for all the girls to stand back, and squirt shaving cream in his hand. Charlie walks in and looks sympathetic, but Bill has grabbed the video camera. Once Bill pushes play, I tickle Mulder's nose. He doesn't move or make a sound. I tickle him one more time, and the next thing I know, shaving cream is shoved in my face. "Mulder, you cheat! You were awake the whole time!" "Yeah, I was. The girls and I planned the whole thing out. Once Arriana told me the rules of a sleep over, I knew you were up to no good!" I look over at Arriana and she looks a little guilty. I giggle and praise her for being a little master mind. "That is what you get for making me watch The Little Mermaid, Scully!"

He is right. I had it coming. After cleaning myself up, Mulder gives me a kiss and says, " I am sorry. Please don't seek revenge." "Mulder, I am actually proud of you for that! I might reek havoc on your soul though!" I giggle and he knows I am just kidding. I cherish these playful moments with Mulder, because they are a rarity. "Oh, you are in for a world of hurt, " yells Bill. Bill has finally accepted Mulder, and I am forever thankful.

"Aunt Dana, thank you for bringing Foxy. He was so much fun," says Arriana as we are leaving. "Did you hear that Mulder; I have been replaced!" "NO! You are still my favorite Aunt, " yells Arriana. " I was just kidding! I know I am much more awesome than Foxy." I look at Mulder with a smug smile. "Scully, is that shaving cream in your hair?" "Shut up, Mulder!" Everyone gives us hugs and kisses good-bye. We make promises to come back soon, and we are back in the car. "So, you want to come back to my place," I ask Mulder. "Yes, I want to show what red heads do to me." "You've been saving that all day, haven't you?" "Yes, yes I have!"

Please leave a review.

Red 


End file.
